Familia Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus, ha vivido por mucho tiempo con nuestro trío de oro y Draco. ¿Qué puede suceder cuando crecen? ¿Dónde están sus familias? Un ataque mortífago, ha dejado a muchos, sin lugar a donde ir. Los cuida, mientras todo regresa a la normalidad.
1. En el pasado

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto ideas. De resto, todo es obra de JK Rowling.

* * *

_Severus, miraba a su alrededor. hacía ya tanto tiempo, de aquel suceso. Un ataque mortífago, que dejaba prácticamente en la nada, a cuatro chicos. Bien, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y siempre, reñía con ellos, pero era imposición de Dumbledore. Los cuidaría, aunque no le gustara la idea._

¿Quienes eran esos niñitos? Eran nada más y nada menos, que Potter, que ya no tenía nada. Granger, una jovencita mestiza. Ronald Weasley, traidor a la sangre y, Draco Malfoy. Quiso seguir pensando en lo antiguo, pero su despertador sonaba insistentemente. Era hora de levantar a los chicos.

- A Hogwarts- les indicaba. Hermione, siempre era la primera en levantarse. Con una sonrisa, ella bajaba las escaleras. A Severus, no le gustaba corresponderle el gesto.

- Potter, Draco y Weasley, arriba- mencionaba Snape, encendiéndoles las velas a sus lados para que el brillo rojizo, les despertara.

- No quiero ir a ninguna parte- decía Ron, en voz baja. Harry no lo miraba, sino a Snape que estaba próximo a él. ¿Cómo oía las cosas?

- Vístanse ya- les decía con una voz suave. Hermione ya estaba lista, como siempre. Draco, resongaba y bostezaba.

- Odio hacer esto- decía y Hermione, le miraba con cierta indiferencia.

- Pues, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

- ¡Bla bla!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de ironía. Sin duda alguna, Draco iba a necesitar otro insentivo. Severus, entendía muy bien eso y sabía también, que no le gustaría sus ánimos.

Pronto, estaban listos para partir. El hombre miraba, que la casa estuviera a salvo, antes de que salieran a la calle. Realmente, no sabía quién podía atacarles, pero era mejor asegurarse de que no lo hicieran. Con una sonrisa a medias, se maldecía por el hecho de ser padre de todos esos estudiantes. Bueno, hasta los momentos, no se había ahorcado. Muy pronto.

- ¡Ya basta Draco!

- ¡Arbusto, arbusto! ¡Tu pelo es un arbusto!

- ¡Sigue metiéndote con ella y te patearé!- exclamaba Ron y Severus, le sostenía de la camisa de diario.

- Ni se te ocurra, o quien te castigará seré yo.


	2. Hogwarts

Draco y Hermione, eran los que peor se llevaban. Incluso, Draco y Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley por su parte, no podía regresar a su familia, ya que estaba bajo amenaza. Estaba siendo protegida, por Albus Dumbledore y su ubicación, era secreta.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, con un ligero aburrimiento. Debían ir y venir a Hogwarts, casi nunca se quedaban, por protección. Severus, estaba leyendo el profeta, en el salón y Hermione miraba sus deberes. Draco también. Él, no deseaba hacerlo.

- Concéntrate- le decía Hermione y Draco, negaba con la cabeza. Hermione, colocaba su pluma sobre su pergamino y trazaba líneas, par explicarle lo que debía hacer. Ron y Harry, estaban en la habitación que les correspondía. Severus, les había obligado a leerse los fundamentos de pociones. No habían pasado una tarea con él y estaba harto. Ni al ser su "familia", los aprobaría.

- ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Si todos fuésemos Hermione!- se quejó el joven, mirando sus deberes y los libros que debía leer.

- Quizás, leeríamos mucho- confesó Harry, mirando el pesado libro de pociones, que Snape había dejado para él.

Eran sus hijos de alguna forma bizarra y no convencional. Suspirando, dejaba lo que leía, para mirar a Hermione, que había comenzado a hacer sus deberes y Draco, a intentar copiárselos. Con el profeta, le daba en el trasero, para que se dedicara a sus propias tareas. Tener cuatro hijos, no era nada agradable.

Supervisó a Ron y a Harry. Para su desgracia, Harry y Ron, se habían quedado dormidos haciendo los deberes, cuales niños.

- Flojos- les dijo Snape, saliéndose de la habitación. Al salir, observaba a Hermione, que se levantaba para buscar unas plumas nuevas y a Draco, que deseaba copiar su trabajo. Enrolló con más fuerza su periódico y le dio en la cabeza, cuando él creyó, que nadie lo vería. Hermione sonriente, regresó a la suyo.

Ese día, Draco tuvo que hacer sus deberes. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Snape observó lo que hacía y lo calificó. Por supuesto, estaba a medias y le pedía demasiado. Con un suspiro, le dio un aceptable e indicó que al llegar a Hogwarts, se lo pondría. Hermione en cambio, como siempre, sacaba su supera las expectativas.

- Hora de domir- miró a Ron y a Harry- vuelvan a acostarse. Mañana iremos a Hogwarts.

Los chicos, obedecían lo que su "padre" les pedía. Con bostezos, cada cual se iba a su cama. Draco compartía habitación con Ron y Harry, la compartía con Hermione. Le había costado tomar esa decisión, pero era lo mejor. Harry y Draco, peleaban demasiado al igual que la dupla, Hermione/Draco.

Los observó a todos acostados y comenzó a soplar las velas de las habitaciones. Se dejó caer en su cama y se imaginó, el pesado día que le tocaba aguantar a la mañana. Desayunos, peleas, todo un lío armado.

A la mañana siguiente, todo era igual. Iba hasta los cuartos a levantarlos. Draco como siempre, nunca quería salir de la cama.

- Si no te levantas, te halaré con mi varita y, no será agradable- le espetó Snape y Draco, se frotó el rostro con las manos.

Hermione ya estaba lista. Con una sonrisa, tenía el desayuno preparado. Ron se rascaba el trasero y miraba su tostada. Severus, le daba con el periódico en la mano, para que dejara de hacer semejante cosa.

- Potter, camina a desayunar- le dijo y Harry, asintió sin chistar. Saludaba a Hermione y luego, se sentaba a su lado. Tenían poco tiempo, para prepararse- ¡Vístanse!

Los jóvenes se vestían mientras, Draco seguía dormido. Hermione se reía, mientras él se ponía la camisa alrevés. Severus arrugó un papel y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, inmediatamente.

Pronto, estuvieron vestidos para irse a Hogwarts. Snape, seguía sin saber de sus familiares y esperaba, poder saberlo pronto. ¿Sería padre de por vida?


	3. El tren

La familia Snape, era muy numerosa. Hermione estaba entre lo peor, puesto que eran cuatro hombres en esa dichosa familia. Sin embargo, ella estaba bien así. Al menos, tenía vida con Snape. Fuese él, el desagradable profesor de pociones que, siempre se metía con ella.

Se detuvieron junto al tren. Severus, los aupaba a todos para que entraran, sin detenerse a contemplar nada. Ronald, tenía la mala costumbre de exasperarlo. El año antepasado, estuvo buscándolo por que él, miraba a unos niños y sus nuevas saetas. Por supuesto, el jalón de orejas, le dejó tan sonrojado como su cabello.

Draco era el primero en subirse, seguido por Hermione. Harry y Ron, compartían un puesto con ella, mientras Draco, se iba con Snape al vagón de los Slytherins. Nada personal, pero no le gustaban los Gryffindor. Bueno sí, algo personal.

Hermione sonreía, sacando un grueso libro. Ron, negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia la ventana. Estaba aburrido de ser familiar de Snape. Casi nunca, hacían algo divertido. Harry, miraba hacia el vagón de los Slytherins y suspiraba. Bien, lo que su "padre" siempre quiso. Tener algo de Lily.

- Pronto estaremos en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione y los muchachos, apenas se inmutaron. Con una sonrisa, ella trataba de animarlos- ¡Ánimo!

- Otro año, siendo los hijos de Snape. Vaya, qué animos- dijo Ron, sosamente. Hermione, negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- ¿Tú que dices, Harry?

- Opino igual que Ron, Hermione.

- Pero al menos, tenemos quien nos proteja- dijo ella- sí, ya sé que el profesor Snape no es fácil de manejar, pero al menos tenemos un techo.

- Es mejor, buscar a mi familia en el Sahara- criticó Ron con abatimiento y Hermione, no dijo nada más. Harry veía pasar el carrito de golosinas, y pedía para él y sus amigos.

- Bueno, al menos, comamos algo- dijo y los dos "hermanos", asintieron en silencio. Compartían sus dulces entre ellos, casi siempre. Así, como niños.

Severus y Draco, estaban juntos en un vagó. Draco, miraba a sus amigos y reía con ellos, mientras Snape estaba concentrado en mirar por la ventana. Mientras miraba, escuchó voces y se levantó para ir al corredor. Era Hermione y charlaba con un joven de Gryffindor. Bien, seguro era su novio o algo así. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Se mantuvo con la vista fija en lo que veía. Hermione dejaba de charlar y se giraba hacia sus "hermanos" para, comentarles algo. Ronald, observaba al joven con cierta curiosidad. ¿Era idea suya o, estaba celoso de lo que veía?

Regresó a su compartimiento y observó a Draco. Estaba solo ya, y se quedaba dormido frente a la ventana. Se acostaba muy tarde, haciendo tonterías y luego, no se despertaba. ¡Qué manías tenía! Sin duda, eso le acarrearía problemas, a la larga.

El tren pronto pararía en Hogwarts y ellos, debería enfrentar un año más, donde se pelearían y perderían puntos hasta el cansancio. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esas. Con un suspiro, sus ojos se cerraban también.


	4. Hermione

De todos sus "hijos", Hermione era la más frágil y débil en cierto sentido. Constaba tan solo de mirar, quienes la rodeaban. Puros chicos, empezando por algo. Aparte, la más inteligente de todos ellos y eso, era decir poco. Con una sonrisa suave, ella caminaba hacia su siguiente clase. La miró, mientras ella le saludaba. Sí y la más feliz de sus hijos.

Harry Potter, tenía entrenamiento ese día. Ronald Weasley estaba otra vez castigado y Draco, seguramente buscaba fastidiar a niños de primero, con sus amigos. Era tan incorregible que no entendía, como Narcisa no perdía la paciencia.

Con una sonrisa escueta, observaba a Ron que se sobaba la muñeca, como si hubiera escrito dieciocho mil páginas de deberes. Tan sólo fueron diez.

Ese día, Hermione emergía del campo de Quiddicth. Le dio la impresión de que lloraba, así que fue a verificar. Nada personal, pero seguramente había cometido una torpeza de la cual, pudiera burlarse. Tal vez.

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta del baño de chicas. Las gemelas Parvati, estaban allí, mirándola con cierta preocupación. Hermione, no dejaba de llorar. La gemelas, colocaron sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, en señal de apoyo.

- Me mintió- dijo y Snape, ya se lo estaba imaginando- ¡Solo quería dormir conmigo!

Eso sí que lo alarmó. Ceñudo miró a las jovencitas que, se tapaban la boca con sus manos y no podían comprender, lo que su amiga les informaba.

- Para eso me quería, lo demás no importaba.

- ¿Te tocó?

- Salí huyendo, justo cuando me puso una mano encima- dijo y Severus, se adentró en el baño. Si era un violador, debía detenerlo cuanto antes.

- Granger- dijo y las gemelas, entendieron que no debían permanecer allí dentro. Suspirando, caminó hacia ella. Hermione, no dijo nada, sólo lloraba en silencio. Muy pronto, se vio envuelto en un impulsivo abrazo, por parte de la jovencita. No habló y permaneció allí, mirándola.


	5. Lo que se dice en familia, allí se queda

Hermione no dejaba de llorar. Severus no hizo nada, sólo siguió observándola. Suspirando hondamente, ella trató de serenarse. Se apartó del profesor y supo que había llegado muy lejos. Alzó la cabeza y le miró con preocupación.

- Lo lamento, juro que no volverá a suceder- le dijo ella, apenada. Se limpiaba las lágrimas, cuando Severus, negó con la cabeza. Ese gesto, no lo comprendió.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, eso creo- le comunicó ella con ciertos sollozos. Snape miró a su alrededor y luego, bajó la vista hacia Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está ese estudiante?- preguntó y ella, negó con la cabeza, instantáneamente.

- ¡No puede decirle, que yo se lo he contado!- chilló de inmediato y Snape, la miró ceñuda- ¡Él podría...!

- No haría nada, por que estaría castigado hasta el día en que se gradúe- le dijo Snape con voz suave, sin embargo Hermione seguía sin quererlo así.

- No lo haga...- le comunicó ella y él, permaneció en silencio.

- Granger, aupar conductas es...

- Tengo miedo de que tome una reacción desmedida y entonces...- le dijo y Severus entendía que podía ser peor. Debía manejarlo con mucha calma. Asintió al final de cuentas y Hermione pareció relajada.

- Si vuelve a verlo, prótejase con Potter o con Weasley...

Ella asintió en silencio, y él le animó a salir de aquel inundado baño. Con un suspiro, ella miraba a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de salir y verlo allí.

- La llevaré hasta su sala común- le dijo Severus y ella, respiró con tranquilidad.


End file.
